


care what you think

by airglowforest



Series: joshler one shots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: & it kinda scares me 2 so i thought 'what if blurry was friendly?', & tht thought helped calm me down so, M/M, basically thnks @ blurryface fr curing my writers block, friendly!blurryface, i thought 'HEY LETS WRITE', ok so th clique keeps explodin w panic attacks & stuff over bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airglowforest/pseuds/airglowforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where blurry is an actual Good Friend & helps tyler w stuff thts it basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	care what you think

**Author's Note:**

> jus 2 clarify only th first bits r in ty's pov th rest is blurry talkin ok hav fun readin this n stuff s cute i promise
> 
> also blurry's thoughts are in italics and tyler's thoughts are in bold

rapid raindrops dropped down from the sky, landing softly on the ground beneath tyler's feet. he sticks his hands out, watching the tiny drops blend with the tears gently flowing from his eyes. his knees are shaking a little and he feels like he's going to collapse onto the cold ground below him, but he keeps walking anyway, rubber boots splashing against the puddles on the ground. he walks through the park until he finds an empty bench under a tree to sit down on and rest his sore feet.

 

tyler sighs softly, only a whisper compared to the howling wind around him. he tugs his hood further over his head, trying to hide his eyes, puffy and red from crying. he looks around to see where his panic had brought him this time, only to realise he'd wandered into a part of town he'd never been to before. of course, did this nothing to calm his anxious mind. he looked up at the sky, immediately feeling a gust of wind and rain wash over his face. shivering violently, tyler curled in on himself more, tucking his knees against his chest and letting his tears flow freely. he wants to call josh, say he's sorry, but his phone died ages ago and now he's stuck here with no where to go and he's scared and tired and- _calm down, tyler_. blurryface says in the back of his mind. _you need to breathe, buddy_. tyler listened, trying to calm his breathing. there you go. three seconds in, three seconds out. it's going to be okay. blurry whispers, and tyler believes him.

 

tyler manages to control his breathing completely and waits for blurry to tell him what to do next. he's still too scared to think for himself, he always is, unless he's writing. oh, his writing. it's art in its own right, the piles upon piles of notebooks in his room, all filled with lyrics and poetry and sometimes just thoughts, all worded more beautifully than blurry ever could. tyler sniffles softly again, bringing blurry's attention back to the man he swore to protect with his life.

 

 _good job. now let's try to get home, shall we?_  

 

**but blurry, i can't go home. josh hates me now, doesn't he?**

 

_he doesn't, i promise. it takes a lot more than one fight to bring you two apart._

 

blurry likes josh. josh makes tyler feel safe, josh helps protect tyler. he used to make blurry jealous, because tyler was  _his_ and who was josh to take him from blurry? he realizes now that him and josh had a common goal of helping tyler out, and for that, blurry appreciates josh. they get along quite well now, even if blurry can't directly speak to josh and needs tyler to say his words for him.  _  
_

**are you sure it's that simple?**

 

_you love him, right?_

 

**yes. but how could he love me? i'm nothing.**

 

 _you and i both know that's not true, tyler. now get up and look for a map or something to bring you home._  

 

for a second blurry was scared he'd intimidated tyler. he used to do that a lot, before he figured out tyler is much more cooperative when blurry isn't being an asshole and doesn't punish him all the time. now tyler considers blurry a friend, and is grateful for his constant presence in the back of his mind.

 

tyler gets up from the bench and starts walking around in the park, looking for  _anything_ that could lead him home. he's still scared, and blurry can feel it. he wishes he could leave tyler's mind sometimes, if only to give him physical reassurance. he looks like he could use a hug right now, tucked into his raincoat with tears still flowing slowly down his cheeks. blurry feels sorry for him.

 

after walking around in the park for a while, tyler notices a large wooden sign with a map taped to it, a red circle with the text 'you are here' on the edge. tyler and blurry stare at it for a while, looking for a place they recognize. suddenly tyler points at one of the entrances of the park, a playground drawn next to it. 

 

**isn't that where josh takes me sometimes?**

 

_you're right! i can't believe i didn't see that. i'm proud of you._

 

tyler wipes the tears from his eyes and starts walking, now seeming much more excited and confident as he makes his way to the edge of the park, following the path. as tyler's mood brightens, so does blurry's. much like they share the same body, tyler and blurry also share their feelings, which is one of the reasons why blurry sees it as his duty to make tyler as happy as possible. 

 

they walk for what seems like hours until they finally reach the part of the park they've been to before. tyler sighs in relief and smiles. it stopped raining a while ago, but tyler is still dripping wet and shaking from cold. he needs to get inside as quickly as possible if he doesn't want to catch a cold.

 

 **stop worrying so much, i made it!** tyler says in blurry's mind. 

 

_you're right. i forget you feel what i feel sometimes._

 

**that's okay. we're gonna go home and we're gonna be safe and that's what matters**

 

 _i'm proud of you for finding your way_   _back here._

 

tyler smiles at blurry's words as he makes his way out of the park and into the city. from here, it's only a fifteen minute walk to josh's apartment and they both can't wait to see josh again. tyler walks quickly, taking off his wet raincoat as he goes. the sun is already going down and blurry has no idea how long they stayed in the park. he's glad to see tyler happy now.

 

they finally make it to josh's apartment and tyler rushes up the stairs as fast as his legs can carry him, opening the door to josh's room to find him lying on his bed, crying silently. he slowly turns around from his spot under the covers and looks at tyler before jumping up and quite literally launching himself at tyler. tyler smiles into josh's shoulder and wraps his arms around him, tears slowly starting to fall from his eyes again. 

 

"i'm so sorry, tyler. i didn't mean to scare you like that. i didn't mean what i said, i swear." josh whispers into tyler's hair, tearing up as well.

 

"oh josh, i don't even remember what we were arguing about." tyler whispers back as he pulls away from josh a little to kiss him gently. 

 

blurry watches them from the safety of tyler's mind, happy he got tyler home.

 

sometimes he wishes for something to protect him too.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo leave me prompts either as a comment on here or on twitter (@chxstnut) or leave me an ask on tumblr (grasskinks.tumblr.com) if u like my writing   
> i dont do smut but i take requests for p much anything else as long as its not 2 triggerin  
> also if u'd like me to write more abt friendly!blurry pls tell me lmao i live off validation frm strangers on th internet


End file.
